From That Moment
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Jake tahu ada yang berbeda dari sosok itu, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi kurus dengan sebuah kacamata persegi bertengger di wajahnya, terlebih ketika matanya menatap sepasang mata hijau di depannya. Pre-SLASH. One-shot. EWE untuk Harry Potter-verse dan Alternate Reality untuk Twilight-verse.


Selamat datang bagi siapapun yang mungkin tidak sengaja mampir ke sini. Terima kasih sebelumnya karena sudah mau berkunjung ke fanfiksi saya =]

**Disclaimer**: Saya tidak akan menulis fanfiksi jika Harry Potter atau Twilight adalah milik saya. Harry Potter sepenuhnya milik J.K. Rowling sementara Twilight Saga adalah milik Stephenie Meyer. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

... .. . .. ... .. . .. ... ...

**From That Moment**

Jake sepenuhnya ingat bagaimana ia berakhir di tempat ini—sebuah bar sederhana di salah satu sudut kota Seattle. Ia ingat bagaimana dirinya berlari di antara rimbunnya hutan sampai tidak bisa lagi merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang mengerang karena kelelahan. Jake menyadari bagaimana ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk tetap berlari sampai tidak tahu lagi ke mana angin membawanya. Mungkin sampai Kanada ataukah Alaska, ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya sempat menyadari bahwa udara semakin lama semakin terasa dingin sampai tubuh berbulunya tidak bisa menahan lagi sebelum pada akhirnya ia memaksa kakinya untuk berbalik arah.

Dan ia kembali berlari dan terus berlari untuk bisa melupakan mengapa dirinya bertindak seperti ini.

Tidak pernah diindahkannya suara teman-temannya yang berkali-kali memintanya untuk kembali—untuk pulang—sampai pada akhirnya ia tidak lagi mendengar suara mereka di dalam kepalanya. Jake membiarkan sisi serigalanya menguasai tubuhnya. Ia bergantung pada insting untuk bertahan hidup sampai suatu hari tubuhnya tidak mampu lagi untuk bergerak dan sisi manusianya dengan perlahan muncul ke permukaan.

Ia menemukan dirinya meringkuk sendirian di atas permukaan tanah di sebuah hutan sangat jauh dari rumahnya. Selama beberapa hari tidak bergerak sampai ketika pendaki yang melintas memaksanya untuk pergi. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya berada di alam bebas. Tapi berapa banyak hari yang berlalu pun sama sekali tidak merubah keadaan.

Ia masih mengingat mengapa dirinya meninggalkan Reservasi—meninggalkan kawanannya.

Jake mau tidak mau berpikir betapa terlihat menyedihkannya ia sekarang. Terpuruk hanya karena seorang gadis yang memilih laki-laki lain daripada dirinya. Bukankah itu adalah keputusan Bella sendiri menikahi lintah itu? Seberapa keras pun usahanya, Bella tidak akan pernah memilihnya.

Tidak akan pernah.

Ia menggenggam botol bir di tangannya dengan cukup keras namun tidak terlihat sedikit pun merasa cemas bahwa botol itu akan pecah berkeping-keping dan berhasil melukai telapak tangannya. Ia bisa sembuh dengan cepat, jadi semua itu bukanlah masalah baginya. Kedua matanya berkilat penuh amarah ke arah botol di tangannya seolah-olah benda itu adalah Edward Cullen.

Jake tampak seolah-olah terkurung dalam dunianya sendiri. Tidak dipedulikannya orang-orang di sekitarnya yang tengah menikmati malam ditemani musik _retro_ yang mengalun dari _speaker_ usang di sudut bar. Ia bahkan tidak bergeming ketika seorang wanita duduk di sampingnya; mencoba menyapanya beberapa kali sebelum pergi dengan wajah ditekuk karena tidak diacuhkan olehnya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin ditinggalkan sendirian; berkutat dalam dilema hidupnya.

Mengapa sepertinya hidup menjadi seorang Jacob Black sangatlah sulit?

Ia mendesah pelan namun tidak lagi menatap tajam botol bir di tangannya. Ditegaknya isi botol itu sampai tidak bersisa setetes pun dalam beberapa kali tegukan sebelum meminta satu botol lagi kepada laki-laki di belakang meja bar. Kembali, ia menikmati minumannya seorang diri sampai akhirnya memutuskan mengedarkan pandangannya dengan bosan ke penjuru bar.

Dan tepat ketika itulah ia melihat sosok tersebut.

Laki-laki itu bertubuh tinggi kurus dengan sebuah kacamata persegi bertengger di wajahnya. Muncul dari balik pintu bar dan berjalan menuju meja bartender sebelum mendudukkan diri beberapa kursi darinya. Jake awalnya bahkan tidak memedulikan sosok tersebut. Ia hanya sempat mengerling sekilas lalu memilih berkutat dengan botol birnya sampai pada akhirnya tidak sengaja mendongakkan kepala ke arah laki-laki itu sehingga membuat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Jake tahu ada yang berbeda dari laki-laki itu—terlebih ketika matanya menatap sepasang mata hijau menyerupai _emerald_ di depannya. Napasnya tercekat setelah merasakan dirinya yang tiba-tiba seperti tenggelam dalam pesona kedua mata tersebut. Suara musik serta perbincangan orang-orang yang menggema di sekitarnya seperti menghilang begitu saja; meninggalkan perasaan yang asing baginya. Ia mendadak melupakan semuanya—namanya, keluarganya, kehidupannya. Semuanya—dan menganggap semua itu tidak penting selain apa yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Ia bahkan tidak lagi menganggap Bella adalah sosok yang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Ia tentu bukan pemuda yang bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. Ini semua seperti apa yang pernah diceritakan Tetua serta teman-temannya. Perasaan ini seperti apa yang pernah dirasakan Quil terhadap Claire atau Jared terhadap Kim.

Oh. Oh.

Kedua matanya kini melebar. Napasnya yang sempat tercekat perlahan memburu tatkala pemilik mata _emerald_ itu merasakan tatapannya dan mengibaskan salah satu tangan tepat di depan wajahnya. Senyum canggung perlahan muncul di wajah laki-laki itu. Jake bisa melihat sosok tersebut tengah mengatakan sesuatu, namun pikirannya sama sekali tidak terfokus dan membuatnya tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan laki-laki di hadapannya.

Tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, Jake melakukan apa yang belakangan ini sering dilakukannya.

Ia berlari; meninggalkan laki-laki itu di dalam sebuah tanda tanya besar terhadap sikapnya.

... .. . .. ...

Jake selalu percaya bahwa hanya Bella yang akan menjadi sosok dalam hidupnya walau ia menyadari jika gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang ditakdirkan untuknya seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan Leah kepadanya. Ia selalu menganggap bahwa _imprint_ tidak akan bisa membuatnya melepaskan gadis itu. Ia boleh saja meng-_imprint_ orang lain selain Bella, tapi apapun yang terjadi, ia akan tetap menyukai gadis itu.

Setidaknya itulah yang selalu dipercayainya sebelum ini.

Ia dengan cepat menyadari bahwa semua yang terjadi tidaklah sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Ia sadar bagaimana dirinya dengan perlahan tidak lagi memikirkan Bella namun memikirkan laki-laki yang ditemuinya di bar. Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak saat itu, tapi Jake selalu menemukan pikirannya tertuju kepada sosok yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya.

Jake tidak kembali ke bar itu walau ada dorongan yang kuat dari dalam dirinya meneriakkannya untuk mencari laki-laki tersebut. Terlalu takut dan cemas bahwa ia akan kembali menemui laki-laki itu lalu berakhir seperti sebelumnya. Ia adalah pemuda yang keras kepala sehingga membuatnya masih bertahan untuk tidak kembali ke tempat itu. Memangnya seberapa besar kemungkinan dirinya akan bertemu pemilik mata hijau itu kembali?

Lalu bagaimana jika ia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan orang itu?

Ia tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki tersebut. Ia pernah mendengar cerita mengenai _werewolf_ yang tidak mau menerima _imprint_ mereka dan hasilnya bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

Pada akhirnya, Jake tidak terkejut menemukan dirinya duduk di bar yang sama, di kursi yang sama, keesokan harinya. Ia menyadari bagaimana kedua tangannya meremas botol bir dengan gugup sembari berkali-kali mengerling ke arah pintu bar; berharap laki-laki itu akan muncul kembali. Berkali-kali pula ia mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang meningkat setiap kali seseorang muncul dari balik pintu bar. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Jake merasakan dadanya mencelos ketika kekecewaan merayap di dalam dirinya karena bukan orang itulah yang muncul.

Tiga botol bir sudah dihabiskannya tanpa ia sadari. Ia juga tidak ingat berapa lama sudah dihabiskannya di bar itu sehingga laki-laki di belakang meja bir sampai menanyakan apakah ada seseorang yang tengah dinantinya. Jake menjawab dengan senyum tipis sebelum meminta sebotol bir lagi.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya membuatnya tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendudukkan diri tempat di sampingnya. Saat melihat _bartender_ meletakkan sebuah gelas kaca berisi wiski di sampingnyalah ia menyadari hal itu.

Napasnya sekali lagi tercekat ketika memutar kepalanya dan menemukan laki-laki yang sama seperti empat hari lalu duduk di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada meja bar. Laki-laki itu tengah tertawa terhadap apa yang dikatakan _bartender_ sebelum menyadari pandangannya dan menoleh ke arahnya. Senyum canggung kembali tersungging di wajah itu.

"Hei. Kau lagi?"

Jake terdiam. Tanggannya yang menggenggam botol bir menggantung di udara. Dengan cepat—hampir seperti antusias—ia meletakkan minumannya di atas meja, berdeham pelan, dan mencoba menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Yeah."

Laki-laki itu tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala sebelum menegak minumannya. "Kuharap kali ini aku tidak perlu melihatmu panik dan melarikan diri begitu saja setelah melihatku," kata laki-laki itu, masih dengan tertawa pelan. "Kau membuatku tampak seperti baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu."

Ia berusaha keras menyembunyikan emosinya dengan menegak minumannya kembali sebelum berdeham. Sepasang mata hijau itu seperti tengah menatapnya dengan penuh minat.

"_Sorry_, _man_," katanya sambil mencoba agar suaranya tidak terdengar aneh. "Aku hanya, _well_, sesuatu terjadi dan itu membuatku sedikit panik. Tapi aku menjamin itu bukan karena kau."

Jake berharap laki-laki di hadapannya tidak mempermasalahkan alasan yang baginya terdengar tidak meyakinkan. Selama beberapa saat, ia menemukan sosok itu menatapnya sebelum menganggukkan kepala.

"Oke. Senang mendengarnya. Kau tidak keberatan aku duduk di sini, bukan?"

Tentu saja ia tidak keberatan, Jake berkata kepada dirinya sendiri dan memberikan gelengan kepala kepada laki-laki itu sebagai jawaban. Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada satu pun darinya atau laki-laki itu yang berniat memulai percakapan. Jake mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan minuman di tangannya namun tidak mencegah kedua matanya sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya. Sosok itu terlihat tengah menikmati minuman sambil beberapa kali mengajukan pertanyaan kepada sang _bartender_.

"Kau oke?"

Ia baru menyadari bahwa pemilik mata hijau laksana _emerald_ itu baru mengajukan pertanyaan kepadanya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menemukan pandangan laki-laki itu tengah tertuju kepadanya membuatnya tidak langsung menjawab.

"Yeah," ujarnya beberapa detik kemudian. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak baik-baik saja?"

Kerutan samar muncul di kening laki-laki di sampingnya. "Err, _well_, kau tidak berhenti menatapku cukup lama. Uh, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Jake tidak sadar jika dirinya tengah tertawa pelan mengamati laki-laki itu menyapukan kedua telapak tangan pada wajah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada apapun di wajah laki-laki itu.

"Sungguh? Lalu mengapa kau tidak berhenti menatapku?"

Kedua matanya melebar sesaat namun dengan cepat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. "Kau hanya mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal," katanya tanpa melihat laki-laki itu. Tidak ada salahnya untuk sedikit berbohong, bukan?

"Oh. Sungguh?" Ia menganggukkan kepala sembari melirik laki-laki itu dari sudut matanya. "Tapi kuharap kami tidak mempunyai nama yang sama. Apa nama orang itu juga Harry?"

"Harry?" Jake menggelengkan kepala, terlalu cepat menurut pendapatnya. "Nah, bukan itu. Itu namamu? Harry?"

Laki-laki itu—Harry—menganggukkan kepala. "Yeah. Harry. Harry Potter," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Dan Jake tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Jacob Black. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Jake."

Ia sempat melihat sepasang mata hijau milik Harry melebar namun hanya beberapa detik sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan oleh senyum di wajah laki-laki itu.

"Kau punya nama belakang seperti ayah baptisku, Jake," Harry berujar. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mendesah kecewa karena laki-laki di sampingnya menarik tangannya menjauh. "Namanya Sirius Black. Jangan katakan jika kalian berkerabat."

"Aku ragu dengan pemikiran itu, _man_. Aku tidak pernah mendengar keluargaku punya kerabat di luar Reservasi." Harry bergumam pelan disertai anggukan setuju. "Kau tinggal di sini? Di Seattle?"

Kali ini laki-laki di sampingnya menggeleng. "Aku hanya sedang berlibur; melakukan perjalanan ke beberapa tempat. Tidak begitu mengerti mengapa aku bisa sampai di sini. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Jake? Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Aku tinggal di Reservasi. Tidak begitu jauh dari Forks."

Sekali lagi ia mendapati kerutan muncul di kening Harry. "Forks? Tidakkah itu terlalu jauh dari sini untukmu mencari sebuah bar?"

Tawa canggung dikeluarkannya mendengar komentar laki-laki itu. Teringat kembali mengapa ia berakhir di tempat ini. "Kurasa," ujarnya yang kembali melayangkan tatapan pada botol di tangannya. "Kadang sesuatu terjadi sehingga membuatmu mencari tempat sejauh mungkin untuk menenangkan diri, _man_."

"Aku tahu perasaan itu."

Walau ingin menanyakan apa maksud di balik komentar Harry, Jake lebih memilih mengurungkan niatnya. Terlalu ragu dan tidak laki-laki itu menganggapnya ingin ikut campur. Pada akhirnya, malam dihabiskannya dengan berbicara mengenai hal-hal tidak tentu dengan pemilik mata hijau itu. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari berapa botol bir yang sudah dihabiskannya atau tidak sekalipun pemikirannya tertuju kepada sosok Bella sampai ketika Harry mengatakan sudah saatnya untuk pergi. Jake kembali merasakan kekecewaan melihat laki-laki itu membayar minumannya kepada _bartender_. Ia masih ingin berbicara dengan Harry. Sungguh, mengapa waktu berjalan dengan cepat ketika ia begitu menikmati apa yang terjadi?

"Hei," Jake memanggil sebelum Harry beranjak pergi. Segera menarik tangannya begitu menyadari jika saat ini ia tengah menahan lengan laki-laki itu. "Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"

Senyum tipis perlahan muncul di wajah itu; membuatnya tidak lagi berpikir bahwa pertanyaannya barusan terdengar aneh.

"Tentu saja, Jake," Harry menjawab. "Besok? Jam yang sama?"

"Yeah. Tentu."

Jake memberikan anggukan kepala singkat ketika Harry melambaikan tangannya dari jauh. Ia menyadari bagaimana senyum di wajahnya tidak juga memudar walau sosok itu tidak terlihat lagi. Mungkin ia harus memikirkan kembali bahwa segala sesuatu yang terjadi dalam hidupnya beberapa bulan terakhir tidaklah seburuk yang ia kira.

Ya. Ia sepertinya memang perlu memikirkan itu kembali.

**Fin**

I would like to hear what you think about this story.

**~Nesh**


End file.
